Reunion
by Siorah
Summary: Steve returns to the island after the murder of his Father to reunite with his youngest sister.


Hello Everyone,

I have been watching this season of Hawaii Five O with the overwhelming feeling the Doris McGarrett is re-entering her children's life too easily. I understand that the character of Steve might accept the circumstances due to his own experiences, and that the character of Mary is designed to be somewhat unstable and would need to accept her Mother back.

But, to me it has been all to easy. I love the character of Mary, but I decided that she is not the type for direct conflict. I hope the show continues to develop that character, but for right now. I needed someone different. So I waved my magical AU wand and poof presto...Steve has another sister.

I designed Molly to be independent and equal in status to her Brother in terms of a professional career. But she is not part of Law Enforcement or the Military. Their History together will be told as the story progresses.

Let me know what you think. This story is in a different world from the Quinn stories, which I will continue soon.

Slainte,

Siorah

Reunion:

Molly McGarrett stood at the end of the pier waiting for her older brother to finish his conversation with the Governor of Hawaii. She had been puzzled by the text message she had received from Steve asking her to pick him up here.

She was glad to see her brother and wished desperately it were under different circumstances.

Seeing that the conversation was over Molly stood up. To her surprise, the Governor walked over to her "I am sorry for your loss Miss McGarrett. Your Father was a good man."

Molly smiled briefly at the Governor "Thank you Ma'am." At this the Governor nodded and returned to her vehicles.

Molly walked over to her Brother who stood studying the side of the USS Missouri. "Steve?" she said quietly wondering what the conversation had been about.

Steve looked at the young woman standing next to him and smiled for the first time in three days. Pulling her into a gentle hug he said "Hi Molly."

Leaning back to look at the girl, no, he reminded himself...the young woman. He saw that she had dark shadows under her eyes and looked as if she had gotten very little sleep over the last three days.

"How are you Steve?" Molly asked with concern. She knew that her brother would be consumed with grief and guilt.

"Probably about the same as you." He said wryly.

"Yeah, that good huh?" Molly said sadly

Steve wrapped an arm around Molly's shoulders and together they walked to the parking lot. Molly pulled her keys out of her purse as they approached an old jeep. Steve efficiently swiped the keys out of her hands and walked around to the drivers side.

"Steve? Really?" Molly asked in exasperation

"Molly, I have been on three different airplanes and two choppers, none of which I was allowed to pilot. I really need to drive the next vehicle I am in." Her Brother replied sliding into the vehicle.

Molly shook her head in amusement "Some things never change." she observed to the world at large.

As they headed out of the parking lot, Molly waved at the HPD car that had been following her faithfully since her Father had been killed.

Molly directed her Brother to the barracks at Pearl Harbor. "I know you have things to do but there are a couple of arrangements we should go over for the funeral." she said as he pulled into the parking lot. "You also look like you could use some sleep and a change of clothes."

Steve grabbed his sea bag from the backseat of the jeep and followed his sister up the stairs to her second floor apartment. "Wow, they put you in officers country." He observed as he followed Molly into the apartment.

"Yes, Its part of the perks of the job." Molly said flipping the lights on.

Steve looked around the two bedroom apartment, noting the reoccurring sea theme in each room. It was a tranquil peaceful place. The apartment was part of the benefit package Molly received for being a teacher on the naval base.

"I have the spare room set up for you, it has a fold out couch." Molly told her Brother.

Seeing he was about to object, Molly held up her hand "I know what you are going to say, and I know you are going to hunt these people who did this. Keep the keys to my car. You will need them. There is a key to my apartment on it. You can stay here until this is finished."

"Molly, I have to do this." Steve said gently

"I know, but first you have to help me bury our Father." Molly said firmly

Steve winced recognizing the echo from his earlier conversation with the Governor.

"I have not been able to contact Mary" Molly said softly. "You may have better luck with that"

The next day, Steve stood beside his sister as they read the funeral service for his Father. Watching his Sister interact with his Father's friends and colleagues, he realized that Molly had indeed grown up. She looked different from the last time he had seen her in San Diego on leave. Although they talked regularly via Skype it took standing next to her to realize how much she had changed.

Molly had grown to the great height of 5 foot six inches. Her dark brown hair was now shoulder length and her grey-green eyes held a wisdom that had to be earned not learned. At the age of 23, she was a respected teacher, evidenced by the many in attendance from the base school.

The next two weeks were a blur laced with ever present grief. When Molly thought back on it, she remembered certain events. The relief that Hess had been killed, her delight that her Brother would be remaining on the island. Slowly, life began to return to normal.

Well as normal as life ever gets if your last name is McGarrett.


End file.
